


Every Once In A While

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Matt's Tantalizing Treatments [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Acting, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Late at Night, Lust, Moaning, Quickies, Relationship(s), Riding, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while Matt has trouble coming out of character. You like to tease and test your very own Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Once In A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Matt Smith girls out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Matt+Smith+girls+out+there).



You heard the front door creek open and bang shut, you knew Matt was home and finally too. It was only 9 o’clock at night. You knew that today was a big one for Matt in his Doctor Who world, what you hadn’t expected was your boyfriend to come home half soaked and in his Doctor costume.

A smirk plastered across your face seeing him like that, he looked miserable, but that was soon to change. Your hands slowly fixed his wet purple jacket and tantalizingly moved up to link around his neck. You curled your fingers around the hairs on the nape of his neck,

“Hello my Doctor” You hummed sweetly looking into Matt’s incredible sea green eyes.

He couldn’t help letting the corners of his mouth curve into a small smile.

“Yes, right, hello” He greeted you in his doctor voice, a voice that had become so very familiar to you.

“Wet, I see.” you commented matter of factly.

“Well you see, there was quite an explosion in the tardis, Clara and I were in the strangest situation, she wanted to see the-”

He gasped and squirmed ever so slightly as your lips came in contact with his delicious neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh there. His hands seemed to do a dance at your sides as if someone had kissed him.

“Mmm, go on.” You mumbled against his neck

Matt swallowed sharply his Adams apple bobbing making you want to attack his neck further.

“W-wanted to see the giant fish m-men, one got on board a-and caused a systems l-leak.” He croaked out the last word in a high picked voice.

Your hands worked on his jacket slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall straight to the ground.

“Gosh.” You sarcastically grumbled your fingers tugged at the bowtie around his neck,

It soon came loose and you threw to the other side of the room.

“I’ve been waiting for you all night.” You moaned out letting him know of your current state.

This had somewhat become a ritual for you two, sometimes Matt would find it hard to get out of character so you allowed him to unwind and be the doctor around you, you immensely enjoyed teasing and testing the Doctor.

“Oh have you, that’s nice.” He enthusiastically smiled nodding his head a small bit.

You were so tempted to rip the buttons of his grey vest but decided against it, slowly working your fingers down his chest to undo them instead. The removal of his dress shirt was much easier and quicker then the rest. His beautiful skin visible now, you could see the outline of his erection through his jeans and it made a breathy moan come out of your throat.

“Doctor, you’re hard.” You bit your lip stating the obvious

Matt or should you say The Doctor bit his lip glancing down at his own erection, you looked like you wanted to devour him whole, touch every part of his body, pleasure him till the earth shook and turned to dust.

“Hard, mmm y-yes very.” He raddled out shaking his head in agreement.

“b-but, but, this isn’t a good idea.” He warned

“Y/N, please listen to me.” He panted softly

The lust devoured your body enveloping you in a state of arousal, your eyes were dark with need. You never would admit this to Matt but you’d always found something unbelievably hot about doing the Doctor, so innocent and childlike, with this fire inside of him.

You took his hands in yours and guided them to your waist, you could feel his breath hitch as you made him remove your pajama top, exposing your skin to his preying eyes.

“Oh god.” He whimpered as you once again made him grab your breasts

You let out a whimper of your own as his warm hands massaged your boobs taking your nipples in between his fingers and swirling them around.

“Doctor…” You breathed out on a sharp exhale

“Oh, oh, oh!” He whined out almost as a weak protest

You walked him backwards to the lounge before roughly pushing him down onto it. You unzipped his pants quickly pushing them down to his ankles, hopping on top of him. Your Face dipping down to level with his, your lips finally connecting, his hands gripping your cheeks harshly.

“900 years of time and space, when’s the last time you got laid?” You hummed against his collar bone sucking at the skin.

You erratically moved to rip your nickers and throw them across the room before sinking down onto your boyfriend taken over by time lord. The Doctors back gleefully arched off the sofa feeling himself inside of your heat. His hands eminently grabbing your hips as if it were a primal instinct from hundreds of years ago. You slowly started to move only back and forth at first simply teasing and testing your time lord, wanting him to snap and thrust into you harshly. Which did indeed end up happening causing a loud moan to emit from your throat once again.

You rode your Doctor right there on the lounge, bouncing up and down over and over, hands planted on his chest slightly digging into his skin. Loud gasps, pants and groans filled the room for quite some time. His fingers dug into your waist helping you ride his cock, the rhythm fast and full of ecstasy. His name fell from your lips one, twice, a dozen times before he pulsed inside of you.

“Oh god Y/N! Oh y-yes!” The Doctor cried out

The look of his face was unforgettable, eyes fluttered shut, plump lips glistening, bottom lip being bit by his teeth, hair splayed across his forehead sticking ever so slightly from sweating.

You felt his cum leak inside of you as he grunted your name loudly. The sight of him pushed you over the edge bringing out your high with a small incoherent yelp, eyes closed and head thrown back, your fingers tangled in his hair pulling the beautiful locks making him moan underneath you.

Once you came down from your orgasm you slumped down onto Matt’s chest, panting a tiny bit from exhaustion.

A hand softly ran through your hair and a kiss placed on your forehead, looking up you smiled, only for a large smirk to appear before you.

“Welcome back to the world Mr. Smith.” You greeted your boyfriend.

A soft laugh radiated through the room.

“Hello darling, had fun I see.”

“Yes, much.” You giggled back


End file.
